


flowers on fire in black and white film

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: it’s not easy seeing your best friend get married.it makes it even harder when you've loved him for years on end.title from count me in by early winters





	flowers on fire in black and white film

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the angst in advance :-(

weddings are supposed to be fun, right?

jihoom stood next to soonyoung, who was smiling wildly. he chose jihoon as his best man, which was the biggest mistake he's ever made. jihoon had to be the worst, most selfish best man soonyoung could have chosen. jihoon didn't even want soonyoung to get married, to have this wedding.

and he swears it's not chan’s fault. he doesn't hate chan, he doesn't dislike him either. he's an amazing guy, perfect for the dancer. jihoon was just, so jealous. he was angry, upset, not with chan but himself. chan did nothing, he was so sweet.

jihoon put this on himself he thinks. he could've confessed back in highschool, college, graduation. he had so many countless opportunities but he was too scared of rejection to act. but now it's too late, this is final. there is absolutely nothing he can do, chan won him first, fair and square.

jihoon was gonna cry. 

perfect for the wedding vows.

jeonghan glanced at him with a worried look. he knew that jihoon loved soonyoung, and told him so many times to act on it, but he never did. he feels so terrible for the younger, especially as chan’s best man. jihoon deserved soonyoung, but soonyoung was so happy with chan it seemed like it would be a crime to take them away from each other.

“i thought i would need to memorize these, but i don't. i love you so much, anything that reminds me of you i can remember on the fly! lee chan, you are my bright, strawberry headed baby. you have been so good to me, and even though we have our moments, i still think god sent you from heaven, just for me to have. i’m so lucky to have you, i feel bad for the other boys who don't get to call you honey everyday. i love you, baby.” 

the youngest was going to say all of his vows through his tears, jeonghan patting his back encouragingly. “kwon soonyoung, i am so deeply infatuated with you. and, god i’m so nervous i’m sorry!” the crowd laughed, soonyoung laughing with them.

“soonyoung, baby, i love you so so much. you have always encouraged me to do what i want, even before we started dancing. if it weren't for you, i would've never opened the dance studio, and i wouldn't have ever confessed. you told me, to tell the person who i was crushing on that i liked them, and if they rejected me then you would be right here. and it was you, it was always you, ever since we met. you are my bright sunshine that lights up my darkest days. you are my sunrise, i am your moonlight. i love you, soonie.”

jihoon was crying, silent sobs filling the air. why did he wait?

soonyoung's tiny cousin waddled himself up, holding the rings carefully. “take care of soonie okay?” he said, a small lisp making the younger giggle. “i'll take good care of him” he flashed a small smile, taking the rings. he went back to his row.

chan’s hands were shaking, soonyoung's being steady. they slipped the rings on each other's fingers, feeling warmth bloom in their chest. “you may now kiss the groom.” the priest announced.

soonyoung pulled him close, whispering a small 'i love you' before kissing him with such passion and love it made the crowd awe. chan felt like this was a dream, no way soonyoung could be this perfect.

the crowd cheered at the newly weds, everyone laughing, crying, or a mixture of both.

jihoon was just crying,

because he was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon DIDN'T deserve that
> 
> COME YELL AT ME!!
> 
> insta: elfshuas  
> twt:fairieshuas


End file.
